Low power and Lossy Networks (LLNs), e.g., sensor networks, have a myriad of applications, such as Smart Grid and Smart Cities. Various challenges are presented with LLNs, such as lossy links, low bandwidth, battery operation, low memory and/or processing capability, etc. One example routing solution to LLN challenges is a protocol called Routing Protocol for LLNs or “RPL,” which is a distance vector routing protocol that builds a Destination Oriented Directed Acyclic Graph (DODAG, or simply DAG) in addition to a set of features to bound the control traffic, support local (and slow) repair, etc. The RPL architecture provides a flexible method by which each node performs DODAG discovery, construction, and maintenance.
Shared-media communication networks, such as power-line communication (PLC) networks (a type of communication over power-lines), provide an enabling technology for networking communication and can be used for example in advanced metering infrastructure (AMI) networks, and are also useful within home and buildings. The transfer of alternating current (AC) electric power to the end users in such networks most frequently takes the form of three-phase electric power, where three current waveforms are produced that are generally equal in magnitude and 120° out of phase to each other. Typically, a device is connected to one or all three phases and may use any connected phase for purposes of communicating in the network. However, crosstalk effects may also be present in the network, causing a signal to propagate from the originating phase onto one or more other electrical phases. Accordingly, current techniques for communicating in multi-phase PLC networks offer significant room for improvement.